An Unrequited Love
by xxASecretLoveAffairxx
Summary: Bella's best friends have gone off to college leaving her in her last year of high school. When the Masen's move to town, what will happen? Who will fall in love? Who will fall out? Will frieds or enemies be made? And who will be left broken? ALL HUMAN


I mentally groaned as I heard the bell ring through my ears, even though I was listening to my iPod. If it got any louder, it would just e plain obnoxious practically screaming at you; 'Haha, I've got you trapped for the next 7 hours. Sucks to be you.' I slumped further into my chair pulling my hood over my head preparing to block out the world until my homeroom teacher arrived.

I looked around the room to watch my fellow peers. They were the same idiotic bunch of people from last year. I wished Jasper was still here. Why did I have to be in the stupidest grade of all? I loved the seniors last year; they were the coolest people ever. I actually got along with them, they actually knew how to start and end a conversation without the word 'like'. God, I'm even starting to miss Rosalie, and that's when you know you've hit rock bottom.

I laughed softly in my head as Mr. Valler entered the classroom stumbling over his feet. I knew it was cruel to laugh, because I wasn't any better than he was, but as his cheeks flushed red and he started to fumble with his things, the class bursted into a fit of laughs and giggles, Mr Valler knew he has lost us for the rest of the year. Poor guy.

I slid my iPod out of my pocket and turned down the volume so I could still listen to the music, and hear for my name so it would at least look like I had any interest in the fact that I was at school. Just as I was about to say present, my eyes flickered over to the creaking door. She must have been all of 4 foot, but you'd never know her for it. She had to be one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen, minus Rosalie, because she was more model material than all the models in the world. _Oh joy, _I thought to myself, another cheerleader. Just as I was about to say present the girl spoke.

"Hi, I'm Alice Masen. I just moved here from Chicago and I love shopping!"  
We all looked at her as if she was crazy. Jessica and Lauren began to laugh at her, stupid jealous bitches. Alice didn't seem to care, she just smiled and handed her slip to the teacher before walking towards me sliding gracefully into the desk next to mine.

I wonder how long it will take till Lauren and Jessica leech on to her. They're always looking for their next victim. Poor girl, someone should warn her. Just as I was about to turn up the volume on my iPod, I noticed a pale hand near me. I looked up to see the pixie like girl smiling at me, her arm extended out to me.

I pulled out the earphones out of my ears and shook her hand.  
"Alice Masen. New girl to town." She said in a whisper.  
"Bella Swan. Been in this town all my life girl." I whispered back. She laughed softly and faced towards the front.

I liked this girl. Not in the creepy, I've not now decided to turn into a lesbian way, I actually think I could be friends with her. I may have found an actual, competent real friend in my grade. God I miss Jasper. He should just shove college up his butt and come back to high school.

**AHHH! Hello :) Thank you so much for taking your time to read this! This is my first chapter, and I actually quite like it. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I really think it could go far. Please review and tell me what you think! I love good and bad criticism so give me all you got!**

**I will try to get out a chapter a week, sometimes two. It depends. I go back to school tomorrow for my last term till summer! (I live in Australia) So it will be hard to update all the time, but I will try my hardest!**

**And yes, I am from Australia. So if you think I've spelt something wrong, I haven't! It's just the way we spell things. And if I mention something and you don't know what it is, just ask!**

**I look forward to the next chapter and your reviews!**

Love, **xxASecretLoveAffairx**


End file.
